A Mother's Gift
by MISTRESS-OF-THE-FORBIDDEN-SORT
Summary: So this honestly wasn't the weirdest thing that has ever happened to her, and that was saying a lot considering her best friend and the local creeper were werewolves. Hell, pretty much everyone she interacted with were werewolves. She really needed to branch out, just to get some variety, people and really, werewolves existed so why wouldn't fairies? Girl!Stiles and Preg/Mpreg.


A few people were asking me for more girl!Stiles fics and one of my kinks is Pregnant!Stiles (Mpreg or otherwise) and you really don't find too many of those out there so here's my contribution.

S-18

D-23

I went for a 5 year difference between them instead of the normal 7 because I have a weird thing about the number 5.

Mother's gift

Pairing: Fem!Stiles/Derek

Rating: K+ (I didn't exactly know how to rate this)

Warnings: Slash in the form of het, Genderbend, Angst, teen pregnancy

(Stiles is technically legal but people still consider that a teenager in some places)

Copyright: Grumpycat says No.

_So this honestly wasn't the weirdest thing that has ever happened to her, and that was saying a lot considering her best friend and her, (what was Derek? He wasn't exactly her friend but they weren't enemies or anything. Allies, maybe? Yeah, Allies was a good word.) Fitzwilliam Darcy level of a brooding ally were werewolves. Hell, pretty much everyone she interacted with, save her dad, Mama McCall, Lydia and Allison were werewolves. She really needed to branch out, just to get some variety, people and really, werewolves existed so why wouldn't fairies?_

_ "So you're a fairy?" Stiles asked, being careful as she gently cradle the winged creature and maneuvered through the thicket of thorns to free her._

_ She'd gone for a walk in the woods to clear her head. Derek and Peter had planned a Camping trip for the pack to bond and she was an extension, by way of Scott, of the pack so she'd been invited. At first, she'd been so excited about it that she hadn't even complained about the miles long trail they'd walked on. Sure, she'd gotten winded pretty early on and gotten teased by the guys about it but she brushed it off like she always did, taking it in stride. She didn't even complain about having to carry her own stuff, along with some of the supplies. She loved camping in the woods and nothing was going to keep her from enjoying this trip. That had been her whole thought process up until they had made camp. Somehow, the conversation of children had come up. Well, actually, Stiles knew how it had started. Jackson had made a crack after seeing Scott drop a bag of food and had said something along the lines of "Damn Scott, if you can't keep a bag of jerky in your hands, I feel bad for your kid." It had gotten a few laughs from the pack, herself included because it was Scott and she knew him. He'd never be that careless with a baby. The comment had gotten the other talking about what their kids were going to be like and Stiles' lungs just contracted at the thought of her pack having children. Before anyone could ask her about her vision of kids, she made a comment about firewood and disappeared into the tree-line before they could stop her._

_ The doctors had told her it was because she was perpetually underweight. She'd been born prematurely so she'd never been able to gain weight normally. Not for lack of trying though because she had tried to gain weight, which resulted in her obsession with curly fries. They'd given a very slim chance of ever having children of her own and that chance came with a whole lot of issues in itself. She'd been 13 the first time she was told. Back then, it hadn't been a big deal but as she'd gotten older, she'd been thinking about it more and more. Not that, even if she could get pregnant, she do it at her age. Hell, she had just turned 18 and was legal at last and she had plans okay? P.L.A.N.S. It was just that she baby-sat for a mother who was expecting her second child and she'd seen the happiness all around her and god had she wanted that, but she knew that it wouldn't happen and seeing her friends talking about babies had just made her feel extremely aware of that fact. Also, thinking about the pack expanding made her think about Derek having children and well, she wasn't going to go there because it was too painful to think about how his family had been wiped out and the children who'd been caught in the blaze and if she was being honest with herself, she couldn't stand the thought of him being with someone else and having children with that person. She knew it was selfish considering he'd told the pack he'd wanted kids. He had opened up with his pack, not as much as Stiles wished he had but he mentioned his family more and more. It was the twins that he'd talked about the most. She'd been so caught up with her thoughts she'd almost stepped on the poor fairy but her tiny cries for help had her stopping in place._

_ "Uh-huh," The fairy said, tinkling happily when Stiles got her free of the thorns and braced herself on Stiles' thumb as she unfolded her wings and shook them out. "My name's Arielle."_

_ "Hi." Stiles said smiling down at her. Come on, it was a fairy. How could she not smile at the thing her mom had always told her stories about for bedtime? And She was wearing a bright neon skirt and top that clashed horribly with each other. _

"_I'm Stiles. Are you okay? Why were you in that thicket?"_

_ "I was trying to make the roses grow but they wouldn't cooperate with me." Arielle blushed and her translucent wings curled down a bit. "I'm fine, though." She said brightening and smiling happily up at her. "You saved me. I owe you a boon."_

_ It was Stiles' turn to blush. "Oh, you're welcome." She said with a nervous giggle. "And it's okay. You don't owe me anything."_

_ Arielle frowned and Stiles couldn't help but think it was adorable. "I'd be a bad fairy if I didn't give you something in return for saving me. Are you sure there isn't anything you want?" She asked, cajoling her Stiles into asking for something. _

_ An image flashed through the teen's mind of a baby with Hazel-Green-Nope, she slammed that thought down hard and just simply smiled at the fairy. "I'm sure. I don't need anything." _

_ Arielle nodded after a few seconds hesitation before flying up to Stiles' nose with a flash of bright light. It was hard to tell but Stiles thought she saw a weird flash of emotion in Arielle's eyes before the fairy kissed the tip of her nose. Warmth immediately flooded through the teen's whole body making her tingle and sneeze before settling in her stomach. _

_ "If you're sure," Arielle said floating a few inches in front of her face and smiling at her. "Well, thank you, then. I hope you get everything you want." She waved before taking off into the sky, resembling a firefly. _

_ Stiles waved back, slightly confused at the fairy's parting words but just shrugged and turned around heading back to the camp, preparing a list of questions for Derek about fairies but when she got back, the alpha and surprisingly Scott was nowhere to be seen and the Betas were all lazing about the camp. Peter was sitting be the campfire, stirring what looked like stew. He sent Stiles a knowing gaze at the lack of wood in her arms then his eyes turned quizzical as he took in a whiff of her scent, which still creeped her out but not as much as it used to. Peter was a decent, if somewhat sleazy, guy most of the time. She'd never be able to forgive him for what he did to Lydia and to Laura but he was tolerable most of the time._

_ "You met a fairy?" He asked, almost conversationally. He smiled at her, which that still creeped her out but she could deal. "I thought they'd left these woods a long time ago."_

_ "I guess they're still here?" Stiles said, shrugging. "She was caught in some thorns so I got her out." _

_ "You saved her?" Peter's eyes went slightly wide then turned slightly calculating. "Did you receive her boon?"_

_ "No, she offered one though but I turned her down 'cause I didn't need anything." Stiles yawned cutting the rest of her though process off and rubbed at her eyes, feeling really tired all of a sudden. "I think I'm going to go to lie down. Hike musta took more out of me than I thought."_

_ Peter wished her a good night and in her suddenly sleepy haze, she missed the speculating look that he sent her way._

Okay, Stiles was freaking out. Actually no wait, she was long past freaking out. She was now edging on full panic mode, which if it got any worse, she'd probably have an attack and that was never fun. She'd chalked up the first week to stress. After all, her life was now filled with supernatural creatures constantly trying to claim the Hale territory so it was pretty needless to say she was stressed. The second and third weeks, eh, probably more stress. Fourth week? Okay, that was a little weird but nothing major to worry about. Fifth week? That's when it started worrying her. She'd always been good at following a cycle. Both she and Scott could pretty much pinpoint what day her period would hit. Coincidentally, it always seemed to hit near the full moon which wasn't something she'd noticed until the whole Werewolf thing but whatever. She was rarely ever late like this.

In a fit of insomnia, she'd stayed up one night and googled possible causes for a delayed period. Every sight had one in common. Pregnancy. But, Stiles ruled that out because hey, she wasn't a virgin anymore but she had been safe. None of the other causes fit what was happening to her though. It wasn't a weight thing. She'd even managed to pack on a few pounds so she wasn't as anorexic skinny as she used to be. Stress? Yeah, she was stressed but not enough to delay her cycle by over a month. It was in the sixth week that she began throwing up everything and taking a lot of bathroom breaks. Her dad was beginning to notice but hadn't said anything yet. She'd spilled the werewolf secret about a year ago on her birthday after a long speech and disappointing looks from her dad so he was in the know. She was starting to think that maybe something magical was going on because the throwing up was getting worse.

Stiles groaned into the toilet as another wave rushed through. Her dad was kneeling by her and holding her hair back, and ran a comforting hand down her back and she could hear Scott whining at the door. They'd been having a bro night at the Sherriff's house and it was going good up until Stiles had gotten a whiff of the pizza which normally smelt wonderful but now it just made her nauseous.

"Stiles, maybe it's time you go see the Witch Doctor."

She laughed at the title her dad had given Deaton after hearing her ringtone for him and then moaned as her stomach clenched. "I'm thinking that, too." She said right before releasing another spray into the toilet. Her dad just held her tighter.

Deaton's examination room was freezing as she and her dad waited for Deaton and Scott to finish up with a client in the front room. Scott came in first, smiling adorably at her and made faces at her until she laughed and broke the tension. Even her dad was laughing up until Deaton walked into the room and then it was silent. Deaton gave them all a smile and nodded at her dad. The sheriff nodded back then Deaton turned to her with a soft smile and explained the process of an ultrasound as he rubbed cold gel on her stomach. He rolled the wand around and soon they could all hear thumps as the picture of her womb came up on the screen.

"Hmmm." Deaton made an inquiring sound as he stared at the picture.

"What?" Stiles asked eyes wide. "Is something wrong? Why'd you make that noise? Is it some kind of parasite? What's going on? Is it a magical something? Is it going to kill me if we don't get it out?"

Deaton turned to her and smiled at the teen, who was close to panicking out on his table. "Nothing of the sort. I usually don't do this for humans but I'd say that you have a perfectly healthy baby growing inside of you. In fact," he pointed to the screen. "It appears you're having twins."

Stiles let out a small sigh then her eyes bugged out. "I'm Preg_nant_?" her voice cracked right about the time her dad and Scott's jaws dropped.

"Yes. Now as to it being magical, am I correct in assuming that you are not…" he trailed off sending a glance at her dad before turning back to her and leaning in so he could speak softer. "Untouched?"

Scott sucked in a breath and slapped his hands over his ears. "Not listening to this, not listening to this."

"Stop being a baby." Stiles snapped, rolling her eyes then froze. "Oh My God. Baby. I'm having babies. How'd this happen? I was safe every time." She said, proceeding to cry and not even knowing why. She heard her dad move and the next thing she knew she was being enveloped in a hug.

"It's okay, sweetheart." He spoke into her hair as she sobbed into his jacket. "It'll be okay."

"Stiles," Deaton's calm voice broke through her blind panic and she pulled her face back from her dad's chest. "Have you come into contact with anything out of the ordinary?"

"Other than werewolves?" Her dad remarked with a choked out laugh which made her laugh before sobbing again.

"Other than werewolves." Deaton said with a smile and put a gentle hand on her arm.

"Not that I can remember." She said, wiping at her eyes as she fought to get her motions in control. Something was nagging at her but she couldn't remember it through the feelings ratcheting through her mind. "I've just been around the pack."

Deaton nodded and took the wand off of her stomach and wiped the gel off of her stomach. "I'll see if I can find anything about this but it might take a while. Some of my contacts are very secluded."

She nodded and pulled down her shirt as she sat up. Her dad was immediately by her side, hands on her side. She wasn't sure exactly what she was feeling right now so she was glad for his strength.

"If you have any questions, you can always call me anytime." Deaton added patting her arm. "Scott can give you my cell number, should you need it."

She nodded again and let her dad led her out of the vet's office into his patrol car.

Once they'd gotten back home, Stiles went for the couch while her dad went for the kitchen. She turned on the TV, not really watching it but not really wanting the silence either. She wrapped herself up in the blanket that was hanging off the couch and put her head down on the couch cushions. Her dad came back with a tub of cookie dough ice cream. It was a testament to how confused she was that she didn't even protest when her dad popped the lid off and took a huge bite before handing her a spoon and sitting down on the ground near her head. They sat in their silence for a while, just eating the Ice Cream and watching cartoons until someone knocked on the door. The Sheriff pushed himself up, taking the ice cream and Stiles curled up more in the blanket, hand absentmindedly going to her stomach.

"Stiles, Derek's here."

She peeked out of her cocoon and saw the Alpha standing in the doorway. She managed a smile, more of a grimace, and he entered the room.

"Scott said you were sick." He said, coming to a stop at the end of the couch. His nose flared as he breathed her scent in and it twitched as his face pinched. "You smell weird."

She snorted. "Well you just said Scott told you I was sick. I'm bound to smell weird, you creeper."

"Ha Ha." He said, sarcastically as he got a strange look in his eyes and moved around the couch until he was standing over her. "No, it's a different scent." He dropped to his knees and took her hand, sniffing her wrist. Stiles rolled her eyes but left him to it. He'd told them it was the Alpha's job to protect his pack and make sure they were okay. He moved from her wrist to the rest of her body, keeping a few inches of space between them. She focused her attention on the TV where they were announcing the start of a movie. She smiled. The little mermaid had always been her favorite Disney movie. Arielle was such a wonderful character.

About the time Derek's eyes went wide and he whispered "You're pregnant", Stiles' eyes did the same and she exclaimed "Fairies!"

They both stared at each other in shock for a few seconds before Stiles scrambled for her phone, missing the way Derek's eyes filled with emotion as she moved and were riveted on her stomach.

"Dr. Deaton!" She said into the phone the minute he heard the vet's voice through the phone.

"Stiles, is everything okay?" The worry in the vet's voice was obvious to even Derek.

"Fairy Magic!" Stiles exclaimed, smiling widely when she looked at Derek. "I rescued a fairy over a month ago when the pack went on the camping trip. I didn't remember earlier but I remembered now, Her name was Arielle, I think she was an earth fairy or something because she was trying to make some flowers grow and she wanted to give me a boon for helping her but I told her I didn't need anything then she kissed my nose before she left."

"Is it possible you made a wish without realizing it? Certain fairies have ways of knowing what a person wants even if they don't say it aloud." Deaton asked, papers shuffling in the background.

"I don't think I-" She started to explain but the same image from before, a baby girl or maybe boy with bright Hazel-Green eyes and dark hair, flashed through her mind and she nearly dropped her phone as she looked anywhere but Derek, blushing. "Um, I may have, sorta maybe, made a wish but I never said it out loud and I didn't even know it was a wish."

"Well, if it's fairy magic, we'll have to find the fairy who casted the spell. You said her name was Arielle? I may have a spell we can use to summon her but the fastest I can get it together would be the tomorrow afternoon." Deaton said, picking up on the change in her tone and not commenting on it.

"Okay." she said nodding before hanging up and nervously fidgeting.

"Stiles." And there it was, the Alpha voice. She winced and he growled but when he spoke, his voice was weirdly soft. "What's going on? How are you-" he couldn't seem to say the word and he made a gesture toward her stomach.

"Well, when a man loves a woman very much-"

"Stiles." He growled deeper this time, red bleeding into hazel-green and she fidgeted some more. "What. The. Hell. Is. Going on?"

"I can't get pregnant." She blurted out, shocking the both of them. Derek pulled back a step, eyes wide, clearly not expecting that. She put a hand on her stomach and rubbed at it nervously then plopped down on the couch.

"I mean, I can but there was going to be complications. I was born 2 months early so I was born small and it affected my growth. The doctors said I was probably always going to be too skinny to be able to carry a full term pregnancy. That day at the camping trip, Jackson made that comment to Scott about babies and then the others started talking about their kids and I couldn't handle it so I went for a walk. I was thinking about the doctors, and babies, and other stuff when I found the fairy. She was stuck in thorns so I got her out and she wanted to give me a gift but I told her I hadn't needed anything. Before I said it though, I saw a baby in my mind and I think she might have taken that as my wish." She said in a rush of air, expecting him to growl some more but when she looked up, Derek's face was open and his eyes were filled with a weird emotion.

He was looking at her stomach and inching closer. "May," he cleared his throat and tried again. "May I?" he asked, hand reaching out for her stomach. She was slightly dumbfounded at the fact he'd asked but she nodded and he was by her side in an instant, on his knees and pushed her shirt up and laid a warm hand on her stomach. "I can hear more than one heartbeat." He looked up at her, inquiringly.

"Twins." She answered, putting her own hand on the skin above his hand. "Deaton said it was twins."

"Twins?" His voice broke a little on the word and she stared down at him, eyes wide. "My brothers were twins."

"Yeah, uh, I know." She said, glancing down into his eyes. "You told us about them."

Derek opened his mouth to say something but her dad clearing his throat from the doorway had him pulling back, face shutting down.

"Are you staying for dinner, Derek?" her dad asked, eyebrow quirked as he crossed his arms.

"No, sir." Derek answered and never fail, that made Stiles smile to see the great and powerful Alpha who chased away the Alpha pack, scared of her dad. "Isaac's making stuff at home but thank you."

"Um-hmm. I'll be seeing you, then." The sheriff said, nodding toward the door.

"Yes, sir. Good night." Derek said nodding then made his exit.

Her dad looked at her and she blushed. "It's a pack thing." She murmured.

"Yeah, right." He said, smiling and disappeared into the kitchen.

"It is!"

True to Deaton's words, he'd gathered up all the ingredients needed for the spell in record time. Now, it was up to Stiles to perform the spell and summon her fairy. She had planned on doing it alone but apparently the men in her life had a thing about letting a pregnant teenager traipse around in the woods by herself, Isaac's words, not hers and really she couldn't deny Isaac anything which is probably what he and Scott were going for. Derek, well, Derek was a pretty much guaranteed stalker so she wasn't surprised when he showed up in the jeep. Erica was a surprise but hey, it apparently was a party so more the merrier and though she was scary as hell, it was nice to have another girl around. Erica flanked her the whole way, keeping the guys from being too chauvinistic.

Once they were at the campsite, Stiles began to set up the spell, doling out the mountain ash sparingly. She heard a few of the wolves whine but she shushed them, comfortingly. She grabbed a handful from the bag and blew on it a tiny bit, igniting the spell. She then cupped it in both hands and muttered the incantation before throwing the powder in the air. It hung in the air above them, shimmering like crystals in the sun.

"Arielle." Stiles added completing the spell. She broke the mountain ash circle and heard reassured sighs from Scott and Isaac and even a whoosh of breath from Derek's direction.

"Stiles!" The exclaimed squeak had them all jumping as one of the Sparks got bigger and headed for Stiles. Arielle, now dressed in a nice olive green and bark brown dress, hugged her thumb. "I got the roses to grow. Did you see them?" She asked, smiling widely at her. She danced in her hands, happily. Stiles smiled at her.

"I did see them. They're very beautiful. Careful of the thorns this time?"

"Yep, the roses were nicer to me this time." She twinkled then seemed to notice the rest of the people at the campsite. "Oh, you brought friends." She quickly flew from Stiles' hands and greeted each one differently. To Erica, she quickly flew around her head and Erica's hair was instantly braided. Stiles could even see flowers mixed in. Scott and Isaac, she tapped their noses making them sneeze then laughed, making them laugh. When she got to Derek, She gasped and flew right up to his eyes. She then clapped happily and kissed his forehead, making him scrunch up his nose.

"I know those eyes." she clapped again. She turned and zoomed back to Stiles. "Your gift-image had those eyes."

Stiles immediately flushed and she heard Erica chuckle, but she ignored it, especially ignoring the eyes that were drilling into her cheek, in favor of staring down at Arielle. "Speaking of that gift-" She began to say and Arielle pouted.

"You didn't want a boon and you were so sad. I wanted to give you something so you wouldn't be sad anymore so I gave you a gift." She said, back to smiling.

"That's really kind of you, Arielle but I said I hadn't needed anything." Stiles reminded her.

Arielle pouted again. "So you don't like my gift?" Arielle flew up to her nose. "I guess I can take it back but my friends won't be happy." She prepared to kiss Stiles' nose to take away her gift and Stiles finally looked at Derek. He was staring at her stomach in pure desolation and she knew that it was going to kill him if he lost this chance at a family.

"No!" Stiles exclaimed, shocking even herself at its intensity. Derek's eyes snapped to her face and Arielle pulled back from her nose, in confusion

"No?" The fairy asked, blank faced but Stiles could see happiness in her eyes.

"No?" Derek croaked out, eyes wide in his face. She looked at Derek's seeing that weird emotion in his eyes again, but this time Stiles recognized it. It was hope.

She turned to Arielle and smiled. "No."

Unbeknownst to the wolves in the circle, a pale figure overlooked the scene. It watched as the Alpha wolf charged at Stiles and fell to his knees in front of her, no doubt listening to his children's heartbeat. The other wolves quickly got into the program and surrounded her, laughing and hugging her. Stiles laughed and it could see tears glistening on the young girl's cheeks. The figure noticed the fairy slip away from the circle and it held its hand out for her to land on.

"She's so happy!" Arielle exclaimed. "Did I do well?"

The figure smiled, soft and motherly, and stepped into the light shining from the trees. A pair of amber colored eyes winked at the fairy and nodded. "Thank you."

Somewhere nearby, a wolf howled her joy at the additions to her pack.

Read & Review?


End file.
